


Bound and Determined

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Exploring BDSM [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Catharsis, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has a sixth sense when it comes to her moirail's emotional state and Karkat asks her for an unusual favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Determined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabaku_no_gaara_ai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaku_no_gaara_ai/gifts).



> This is the sequel to _[One Mutant: Stuffed and Mounted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2423786)_

Rose had jokingly called it her 'Vantas-sense' when Kanaya had the sudden urge to seek out her moirail, but sometimes she wondered if there was more truth to Rose's jokes than she knew. Every time the sensation hit her out of the blue, Karkat had needed her or was in some kind of trouble. I could have been a moirail thing or maybe even a rainbow drinker thing, but either way, it came in handy.

So when her stomach suddenly dropped one afternoon, about a week after the events in that dusty old warehouse, Kanaya started to immediately pack up the sewing she was doing. Sitting on the couch next to her, knitting something warm and bulky looking, Rose looked up with a raised, inquisitive eyebrow. “I need to see Karkat,” she replied to the unspoken question.

Rose nodded, a smile on her face, and she started to knit again. “Seems urgent then,” she said and leaned over to kiss Kanaya on the lips. “Let me know if I need to cook for two or three tonight once you see how he is, okay?”

“I will,” Kanaya replied. She made sure she had the spare hive keys that Karkat had given to her when he got the place. “Pity you, darling.”

Rose nodded and replied, “Love you too.”

The trip itself wasn't very long; Kanaya could make it in six minutes if she walked quickly. Karkat's hive was pretty much the opposite of his old one on Alternia. It was a human-style dwelling, only one story tall, and it took up most of the small lot it sat on. As she approached the front porch, she could see a vaguely familiar two-wheeled device parked and locked to one of his porch supports. She quietly walked up the front steps and tried the door's handle, which was unlocked. She stepped into the foyer, ready to announce her presence, but the sound of someone talking heatedly caused her to remain silent and see what was happening. She followed the sound toward Karkat's kitchen, and through the open doorway she could see, and clearly hear, Karkat's guest.

“... really, it's very inconsiderate and potentially triggering of you to ask your quadrants to consent to such a problematic scenario, especially having your moirail observe such debauchery. Not to mention the other trolls you invited to participate in this little scheme, what of their own quadrants?” Kankri was sitting straight with arms crossed in front of him. His eyes were shut as if he was picturing notes in his head for his long-winded speech. “I really thought your were better than that, Karkat, and if you had even a shred of trollish decency, you would take these issues I've mentioned into consideration...”

Kanaya tuned him out and stepped to one side to look at her moirail. Karkat was sitting across from Kankri, not even looking up. Kanaya could see Karkat's hands clenched on his knees under the table and tears trailing steadily down his cheeks. She snarled as she moved, her lipstick already in hand, yanking the chair Kankri sat in around to face her, causing him to end his speech with a quick yelp. She hissed in his face. “What do you think you're doing?” she asked. “And why is my moirail _crying_?”

Kankri blinked in surprise, then glanced at Karkat, actually looking at his fellow mutant before his eyes widened in shock. “I... oh dear, I didn't mean to make him-”

The transition from lipstick to chainsaw took place in the span of microseconds and she held the unmoving blade to the collar of Kankri's stupid red sweater. “Looks to me like you did anyway!”

Kankri looked up at her nervously. He opened his mouth to say something else before thinking better of it and shutting it without a word. Karkat was now looking up at them both, his emotional state plain as he managed to say, “Kanaya, don't!”

Kanaya bared her teeth, but lowered her chainsaw. “Get out and don't you dare come back until Karkat invites you.”

Kankri nodded, wisely remaining silent, probably for the first time in his entire life, afterlife and second life, and did not hesitate as he left. Karkat wiped his face roughly and said “Kanaya, you didn't have to, I'm fine...”

“No you are not,” she replied, putting what was once more lipstick back into her pocket. She turned toward the table, taking one of his hands in hers. “What were you talking about?”

Karkat gave a hollow laugh and she could see him fighting back tears. “Oh, _we_ weren't talking about anything.” he replied bitterly.

Kanaya frowned. “You are being obtuse, Karkat-dear. What was he 'lecturing' you about? Something to do with your quadrants?”

He pulled his hand from hers and stood up to walk over to look out the window above the sink. “It was nothing,” he blatantly lied, his voice tight.

“Karkat...”

“What?!” he exclaimed, turning around sharply. “It's nothing you should worry about, I don't want to burden you with every little thing.”

She moved toward him and he took a step back in response. “It doesn't sound like it was nothing,” she replied. “Karkat, please, talk to me.”

He shook his head and tried to move around her, but Kanaya caught one of his arms and tried to pull him into a hug, but he pushed her arms away. “I don't want to talk about it,” he said, moving to cross his arms stubbornly.

“Stop being difficult!” she yelled back, her speed allowing her to intercept his wrists before he could complete the motion.

Karkat blinked in surprise and tried to pull away from her again, but she held tight. He struggled against her grip, but she was easily stronger than him. “Let me go, Kanaya. I'm... it's not worth it.”

She frowned and yanked Karkat closer so she could wrap her arms around him. “Of course it is,” Kanaya replied quietly in his ear. “You've worked so hard for everyone else, so why can't you just let me take care of you?”

Karkat made a weird noise in the back of his throat before breaking down into full hysterical sobs while struggling to pull away from her. “Don't touch me, I'm not even worth your time. I'm nothing but trash!” he cried brokenly.

“Karkat, no, don't say that,” she replied, fighting to hold him still so she could pap his face. “Hold still!”

“But it's the truth!” he wailed brokenly. “I'm barely even an excuse for a troll! Kankri was right, I don't deserve a single one of my quadrants.”

“Fuck this,” Kanaya growled. She was going to eviscerate Kankri slowly for whatever it was that he said. She lifted Karkat up and tossed him over her shoulder. Karkat kept sobbing, but he struggled to break free. “Karkat Vantas, so help me, stop struggling so I can pap you!”

He cried the whole way down the hallway, finally going limp over her shoulder, which was better than him fighting her every step of the way. “Just let me go,” he said between sobs. “I'm worthless, despicable and no one should be forced to have anything to do with me! You should never have been inflicted with a moirail like me!”

Kanaya managed to kick the door open to one of the spare respiteblocks where they had built their pile. She pulled Karkat off her shoulder and pushed him into the pile, pinning his arms above him with both hands. “The mother of all monsters herself deemed you worthy. I couldn't have brought our race back without your help. I don't want another moirail. You are the only thing that held us together through everything that happened and you are wonderful!”

He sobbed brokenly, squirming under her. His eyes widened in slowly dawning realization. He swallowed his tears thickly, face flushing, and turned away from her before quietly asking. “Please, can you tie me up?”

“What?” Kanaya asked in surprise.

He closed his eyes, blushing. “Fuck, never mind, what was I thinking? I _am_ fucking trash, just let me die in a reeking puddle of my own shame and misery...”

“Like hell,” Kanaya replied. “You're not trash for asking. But I admit that I'm surprised, I thought for you, bondage led to... well, pailing?”

Karkat was bright red beneath her and started to laugh and cry at the same time in one huge mess. “Even I wouldn't ask you to do something like that. I'm not quite that fucking disgusting a pervert.” he said sourly. He looked back up at her, tears threatening to start back up at any moment. “You holding me down feels... safe.” He sighed “I really don't deserve you, Kanaya.”

She shifted so she had both of his wrists in one hand and papped him hard enough that it was almost a slap instead. He gasped in reaction and she said firmly. “I don't want to hear you say that  _ever_ again, do you understand me?” Karkat's eyes welled up and he nodded. “What was that, dearest? I didn't hear you...”

“Oh...” Karkat said softly, and he almost sounded like he wasn't crying like a lost wriggler. “Yes ma'am?”

She smiled, pleased. “Good boy,” she crooned as she felt around in the various remnants of cloth she had contributed to the pile. Karkat whined quietly at her praise, but didn't say anything. She found a long, wide strip of red cloth among the scraps and pulled it loose. “I'm going to make sure you're nice and secure and then we're going to discuss what's upset you so much.”

Karkat blinked before his tears started back up again. Kanaya sighed in irritation. She was going to kill Kankri, figure out how to bring him back to life without the god tier powers everyone had lost, then kill him again. She flipped Karkat over on his stomach and bound his wrists behind his back with the red fabric. Karkat gasped mid-sob and went limp. “Kanaya,” he murmured, then sniffled.

“Shoosh,” she replied, and went to work, rubbing his back and neck muscles and working up to his scalp slowly. Karkat groaned as she pressed her fingertips around the bases of his horns. “Now, what did Kankri say that has you like this?”

Karkat started to shake again and he barely managed to get out, “He said that I was inconsiderate to my quadrants because I asked them to do the scene last week. That I was a deviant..” and here he broke off into jagged sobs. “He's right, and I deserve whatever punishment the universe throws at me, because even I don't believe I should allowed to be fucking happy or enjoy anything.”

Kanaya rolled her eyes. “So you think you should be punished for having natural urges? Do you want me to bend you over my knee and spank you?”

Silence reigned for the length of a stifled sob and Karkat finally, quietly, said, “Yes? Please?”

Stunned, Kanaya floundered for a moment. Adding BDSM elements to a feelings jam wasn't the slightest bit traditional for moirails, or even trolls in general, but it was a new world and Karkat had made it very clear he wasn't interested in pailing her. There wouldn't be any harm if it helped him settle down. “Very well,” she said firmly, and she could see the shiver run down his back and his hands clenched. She got settled next to him and pulled him over her lap. Carefully, she rubbed his back in a soothing pattern. “I'm going to pull your pants down just a little bit, so they don't soften my blows, okay?” Karkat nodded, face pressed into the pile. She gently undid the waist of his jeans and pulled them down to mid-thigh, exposing his boxer-clad rear. “Now, why do you need to be punished?”

Karkat shuddered and he started to cry harder once more. “I'm horrible, a worthless fucking piece of shit who fucks up everything!”

“You aren't though,” Kanaya replied gravely and she brought her hand down hard, once and then twice on either side of his ass. Karkat yelped between sobs. “You're so wonderful; you always do your best to help take care of everyone.” He shook his head 'no' silently, tears dripping down his face. She spanked him again and he cried out, squirming in her lap. “What did Kankri say, specifically?”

“Ngh!” Karkat cried out as her hand fell again. “He said that I was 'disparaging the struggle of trolls in actual slave situations' and 'dragging my quadrants into sordid play that was at best questionable and at worst, endlessly problematic'.”

Kanaya scoffed and spanked him before replying. “He's full of it. Why did you listen to him seriously, dearest? He's just a misguided imbecile. You've said as much yourself.”

“I... ngh! I know!” he replied, tears still dripping down his face, but hysterics seem to be growing quieter. “But then he started talking about you, Terezi, and Sollux and how unfortunate you all were to have to deal with my loathsome behaviour!”

She swung a little harder at that, putting a little more strength into her swing. Karkat cried out before resuming his emotional outburst, but it felt different, almost calmer somehow. “And you started to think that maybe he was right?” Kanaya asked. Karkat nodded. “Oh, my poor sweet diamond. I pity you so much, you know that right?” He nodded again. “You're not loathsome, dearest.” He made a strangled noise of disbelief and she smacked his ass for it. “You aren't. You're many things, good and bad, but one thing you could never be is loathsome.”

“Don't say that!” he cried out. “There's nothing on the face of this planet more worthy of everyone's platonic hate than me!”

She spanked him again, harder. “You are nowhere near as terrible as you think your are. It's the truth, and I will say it as much as I want, understand?” Karkat mumbled something incomprehensible and she swatted him for it. “Speak up, dearest.”

“Yes, I understand,” he replied quietly.

“Good boy,” she replied and moved one hand to scratch at the back of his neck. Karkat melted at the touch, a rough, bubbly, hiccuping purr starting to emerge after a few minutes passed. She rubbed his backside soothingly. “I'm so pale for you, Karkat.”

Karkat shuddered, but replied, “Pale for you too, Kanaya.” Kanaya smiled and moved her hand to rub at his horn bases, pressing just hard enough to relax him without triggering his full submission reflex. She went to undo the red fabric and he shifted away just barely and said, “No, not yet, please.”

She smiled and scratched his scalp soothingly before rolling him over to lay in the pile next to him. Karkat's face was a mess, so she fished around for a soft piece of cloth to wipe it off. His expression was one of almost serene grace as he nuzzled at her hand wearily. “Will you be okay for a minute or two?” she asked. “I bet you're thirsty and your head's all stuffy.” He whined, but shook his head. Kanaya sighed fondly and pulled him closer, holding him so he could bury his face in her shoulder. “If you start to get a headache, you had better let me know.”

“I will,” he replied hoarsely. His breathing finally evened out, but she continued to pet and soothe him. After a few minutes, he shifted and said quietly, “Can I have some water now?”

“Absolutely, but I'm going to untie you first.” She undid the knot and rubbed at his wrists and shoulders before pulling his arms in front of him gently, watching him for any signs of pain. He wrapped them around her waist for a moment, but didn't complain when she pulled away. “I'm going to be right back.” she promised, kissing his knuckles softly.

She walked back into his kitchen and went through his cupboards, picking a small bag of candied tuber chips from his stash of snacks and grabbing a few bottles of water. When she got back to the pile, he had managed to get his pants back in order and was curled up into a ball, dozing. “Karkat, don't fall asleep yet,” she admonished as she got back into the pile next to him. “Here, do you need help drinking?”

She handed him a bottle of water and he took it. “Don't need help,” he mumbled before opening the bottle and drinking half of it at once. “Did you bring a snack?”

“All for you, darling one,” she replied, opening the bag. She didn't let him take it from her. “Let me...”

Karkat flushed. “Oh my god, what  _did_ I do to deserve you?”

“You were yourself, Karkat. Open.” Kanaya feed him chips and he drank the water slowly between bites. With her spare hand, she continued to scratch and rub at his scalp and neck, and by the time the chips were gone, he was half asleep again. Kanaya pondered the situation quietly to herself and suddenly had a realization. “Dearest, will you answer me a question?”

“Hmm?”

“How did your dancestor find out about the scene?”

He stiffened for half a second, and Kanaya thought she'd just ruined all the work she did to calm him down, but he relaxed again before answering. “Somehow Cronus found out and he told him.” He paused before looking at her sharply, or as sharply as he could in his blissed out state. “You're not going after him, are you? I know how you feel about Amporas”

“Not at all,” she replied honestly. “I promise you, I will not attempt to contact Cronus in regard to this matter.” Karkat looked mollified, but still slightly suspicious. Kanaya kissed his forehead sweetly. He did know her very well after all. She wasn't going to go after him, but she was fairly certain that if she explained all the details, Porrim would be willing to do so on her behalf. “So, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
